Damn the Snow
by screammealullaby
Summary: Marik's lonely staring at the snow that reminds him of a certain thief. Thiefshipping, yaoi, rated for a reason! Enjoy


**Thiefshipping smut! Rated for a reason, Yaoi boyxboy, don't like don't read bla bla bla. Hope you like it~ I was bored ^^**

It was Christmas Eve, and it was getting terribly late. The snow was really coming down outside, and Marik was getting frustrated. He couldn't sleep and his mind was driving him insane. All the fluffy white snow on the ground reminded him of an old 'acquaintance' of his. He involuntarily smiled at the thought and shook his head mentally cursing himself when he realized he did so. He shuttered at the cold in his room and pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders.

"I don't miss that horrible boy. All he did was torture me, and make my life miserable. Why won't he leave my mind? Maybe it's just because I'm alone on Christmas Eve." As he continued to mindlessly ramble on about the thief he _didn't_ miss he stared blankly at the snow falling outside his window.

He shook his head again and climbed off his bed, leaving the blanket behind he took one last look out the window at the untouched snow before pulling his purple curtains shut. He snuggled back under his covers and once again shut his eyes, hoping for sleep. "For the love of Ra, I hate winter," he whimpered to himself, barely even a whisper.

He couldn't sleep still: every night was the same during the winter. Sleepless. Every night the snow outside his window reminded him of that awful yami he couldn't seem to rid his mind of. It had been like this since Bakura had gone. Marik had distanced himself from his old friends, especially Ryou. Ryou reminded him too much of his yami, no surprise there. "Please just leave my head," he whined into his lavender pillow, darkening a small spot with a single tear. "Why can't I forget him? It's not fair, he was nothing but a selfish thief and yet now all I do is think about him!" He was close to crying even harder, but stopped himself and breathed heavily into his pillow. He gripped it with anger, still trying to settle himself. "It's not fair,"

Marik rolled over onto his side and stared at the darkness, wondering what time it was. His room was getting colder still it seemed and he noticed the corner of his curtain was moved so he could once again see the brown tinted sky. He stumbled to the window and pulled the corner down, covering the small bit of light that shown through.

He turned and crawled back into bed, sitting at the foot for a moment trying to decide what to do. His eyes fell a little and he decided to keep trying to fall asleep. He stretched and crawled back under his covers.

Suddenly he screamed. There was something or _someone_ in his bed that shouldn't be there. "Who's there?" he almost yelled.

"Did you really mean all those things you said?" the voice stung Marik's ears with a familiar sarcastic tone. "Who do you think it is? Do you really think anyone would want to break in _here?_ The purple is enough to make any self respecting thief throw up! Except me of course, it's worth the risk of hurling to me."

Marik couldn't breathe until he realized it had to be a dream. That's all there was to it. "How the bloody hell did you get here?"

"No need to be so feisty! If this is how you treat all your guests you must have a hell of a time finding roommates." Bakura snickered in the dark. "Though I must admit, I've been here less than 5 minutes and you've already managed to get me into your bed."

"What?" Marik stumbled back off his bed, completely shocked at his words even if he was just trying to piss him off. He fumbled to turn on a light yet he was almost afraid of what he would see. He finally found his lamp and closed his eyes before turning it on.

"Are you afraid of me or something? Open your eyes." He sounded annoyed. Slowly Marik complied and slowly opened his eyes and sure enough in his bed laid Bakura with his hands behind his head. His skin was pale in the dull lamp light, his hair as white as the snow that was on his floor from when he snuck in. He was still thin, but now his muscles were more defined and he seemed more attractive than before.

"Wow," Marik whispered and felt like hitting himself for it. Bakura chuckled darkly and sat up to stretch, revealing his pale stomach. The blonde blushed and turned away.

"Like what you see huh?" he smirked that signature of his and fell back, making his shirt go up a little higher. He stretched his arms over his head and arched his back. Marik watched his with lust as his mind wandered with suggestive thoughts about the thief.

Bakura watched him out of the corner of his eye. He was enjoying making him suffer like this. He ran his hands down his own chest before slipping them under his shirt and left them to rest on his stomach.

Marik looked away again, avoiding eye contact. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I can't pay a visit to an old friend? I must have been mistaken. Perhaps I'll be leaving then." Bakura dropped a leg off the bed.

"No! It's cold out there and you're only wearing a shirt, and your jeans are torn. You shouldn't be out at night in the snow, dressed like that." Marik defended mindlessly.

"I got here just fine didn't I? You'll say anything to keep me in your bed, won't you?" Bakura laughed.

"You can sleep on the couch. I'll get you a blanket." Marik glared, hiding his embarrassment.

"Don't bother. We both know you want me to sleep with you." He crawled across the bed towards the blonde and stopped at the edge staring at him with an innocent smile. "Admit it Marik, it's ok. I'll let you in on a secret: I want to sleep with you too."

"Oh get away from me!" Marik backed away. "Are you hungry or anything?" He felt bad he hadn't offered sooner but then again it was 3 in the morning, he hadn't exactly been expecting a visitor.

"Maybe a little hungry," he stood from the bed and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. "Maybe I can just eat _you_."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Marik pushed him off. "You can't just come back from the dead and sneak in here acting like this!"

"Oh? Are you going to make me leave then? Out into the cold, cold night? You wouldn't do that to an old friend, you already made that clear." Bakura began to walk towards the bedroom door but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Wait. You're right, I can't do that. You want a shower or anything? I guess you can sleep in my bed tonight; I'll sleep on the couch." Marik waited for a response.

"Hm, I'll shower then," Bakura smiled mischievously. "But let's not decide on sleeping arrangements till I get back." A blush played over Marik's tan cheeks. "Don't fall asleep without me."

"Marik!" Bakura called across the house a moment after he found the bathroom. "I need a bloody towel!"

Marik rolled his eyes, grabbed a towel from a closet and proceeded down the hall. "Oh dear Ra!" he looked away as soon as he saw Bakura standing against the door frame in nothing but his boxers.

"What? We're both guys, it's nothing you haven't seen before." He tugged at his boxers, pulling them down slightly.

"Stop that!" Marik threw the towel at him but the other made no effort to catch it. Instead, Bakura continued pulling them down until finally he dropped them to the floor. The blonde turned an even deeper shade of red, feeling as if he was going to set on fire and turned away to leave.

"Hold it!" Bakura grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him back into him. He wrapped his arms around his waist, holding the smaller boy close, their bodies flush.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Marik tried to pull away but the thief only pulled their hips closer. The blonde squeaked and tried harder to get away.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to take a shower," Bakura said as if he wasn't naked and pressed against the other. "I'm just bringing a friend."

"No, you let go of me!"He whined and pulled against his grip.

"I don't think I want to." Bakura lowered his face. He pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door behind them, locking it. "It's not like you're really fighting me."

"Obviously you've gotten stronger, I haven't," he protested.

"Just shut up and take your pants off," Bakura was getting annoyed with the banter. "You shouldn't be so surprised, you should just enjoy. It's obvious you want it." His hand snuck down to Marik's pants, proving his point.

"I don't think so," Marik's voice broke as he finally backed away, hitting the door. "Damn it."

"Maybe you should think less," the thief laughed and advanced on him again. Marik turned around fighting with the door knob and Bakura pressed himself into his backside. The blonde leaned against the door and whimpered. "Just do what I ask; I didn't go through all the trouble to get here just for you to deny me."

"Is that the only reason you came here? For sex?" Marik was desperate to get away by now.

"If I just wanted sex I wouldn't have to come all the way here for it. No, it's _you_ I want. Even if that means," he paused for a moment to lick the blonde's neck."_Sex_." Bakura's hands started pulling the waistband of his pajamas.

"What are you talking about? Dear Ra, what do I have to do to make you stop?" Marik whined.

"Cooperate," Bakura grabbed his arm and turned him around so his back was against the door and pushed his knee between his legs.

"Damn you Bakura take your shower and come find me when you're done." He was trying to bargain now.

"I really don't want to wait my dear Marik. I _really really_ don't, unless you make it worth my while." He almost whispered. "What do you say? Will you return the favor?"

Marik squeaked as the other's hands moved to his backside, making his hips involuntarily move forward grinding him into the other. "Fine, fine, just let go," he leaned back, sandwiching the hands between the wall and himself.

"You say let go, you're actions say now, take me now!" Bakura snickered. "Personally I'd rather listen to your body and screw you right here."

"I promise, you won't regret it just let me go." Marik closed his eyes.

"Fine, I _suppose_ I can let you go but trust me, you owe me big time! Oh, and for the record, I don't take long showers." He pressed his lips to Marik's, sending shock through his entire body. When he pulled away, Marik instantly wished him back but instead was pushed out the door.

The blonde sighed and slumped back to his room. He still wasn't tired, so he figured he might as well wait up for Bakura. He still couldn't believe he was here after all this time, in his shower no less.

Something that was really on Marik's mind was the fact that he was incredibly unsatisfied at the moment. Bakura had been in the shower for quite a while now and it was driving him crazy. He looked down at his pajama pants that were becoming incredibly uncomfortable now. He came to a decision and slipped his pants off. He closed his door and laid back down on his bed, starting a steady pace on himself.

He continued for several minutes, panting. He hadn't heard the footsteps in the hall as he got too distracted as he neared completion. He didn't even hear his door open. "Hm, starting without me?" Marik jumped at the voice, but continued anyway, shutting his eyes. "That's fine; you are a truly amazing sight."

"Just shut up," he panted. Bakura walked over and pressed his lips to Marik's parted ones, instantly slipping his tongue in and wrapped his own hand around the tan one, keeping in rhythm. Marik gasped into his mouth and pulled his own hand away, allowing the other to continue as he gripped the sheets beneath him. He moaned loudly as he finished, falling back on the bed.

"You can't be tired already, we haven't even started," Bakura licked the mess off his hand and crawled onto the bed next to him. He unbuttoned the blonde's night shirt and kissed down his stomach. He rubbed the inside of his messy thighs as his tongue flicked over his nipples. Marik shivered and sat up, wrapping his arms around Bakura. He pulled their lips together once more and slipped his hands under his shirt.

Bakura laughed and straddled his lap, pulling off his own shirt. "Why did you even bother to put your clothes back on?" Marik asked laughing.

"Cause it's always fun to take them off." He bit along his collarbone before licking his jaw, leaving hickeys behind. "You're mine, Marik Ishtar." He dug his fingernails into his lower back making the blonde whine and nuzzle his neck.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Marik asked, slightly taken back by the statement.

"Just say it." Bakura cooed, running his hands over the tan chest. "Say you're mine and mine alone."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked again.

"I mean exactly what I said. You are _mine _to do with as I please. No one else's. Now say it." Bakura's eyes were focused on the lavender orbs that were Marik's. He almost looked _scary._

Then Marik smirked. "Make me."

"As you wish," the thief smiled devilishly and turned Marik onto his hands and knees. He pulled off his belt and leaned over the blonde, his chest against his back, pressed directly against him, as his zipper was pressed to the other's ass. Bakura tightened the belt around his wrists before biting his shoulder then kissing it as some form of apology. He slipped out of his own pants and returned to his position behind the smaller boy. He dragged his fingernails down Marik's sides making him sigh and drop his head.

"Hurry up and stop teasing," Marik pleaded. "I've been waiting a long time for this." He sat up on his knees and put his hands on his headboard, looking back at the thief with pleading eyes.

"Beg, plead, whine. Convince me." Bakura laughed. He put a finger in his mouth before leaning over him again and inserting it into him. "I do love the way you squirm, so go ahead, beg me Marik."

The blonde whimpered. "I don't beg for anything." He closed his eyes and dropped his head trying to ignore the pain.

"Oh really?" he added another finger. "Now." His voice was commanding and lust filled.

"No."

"Why are you so difficult? I'm still trying to get you to say you mine," he leaned closer to Marik's ear and whispered. "And trust me my dear, you'll be screaming it. Now all I ask is that you beg me to continue. Is that so hard?" his fingers danced until Marik made a muffled noise and buried his head in his arms.

The blonde took a deep breath, waiting for Bakura to move again. He hesitated before dropping his pride, "Please." he barely whispered.

"Hm? What was that my dear Marik?" Bakura smirked.

"Damn it, please! Just do it!" He glared at the other with as much of an edge as he could muster but Bakura moved his fingers again, hitting that spot that made him want to scream, but he held his breath.

"That's my boy." Bakura pulled his fingers out and kissed his shoulder. He leaned over the bed and dug a small bottle of lube from the pocket of his jeans. "Now relax."

Marik shut his eyes and waited. Soon enough, Bakura put his hands on his waist and the blonde readied himself. "And now you're going to _scream _you're mine." Bakura growled.

~The next morning Marik woke up thinking the night before had been nothing but a wonderful dream until opened his eyes to see Bakura asleep, hair twisted around his face. He almost looked _peaceful._ He moved to stretch but found he couldn't move his hands to his sides. He looked up to see his hands cuffed together at the top of the bed, completely immobile. "Ready for another go, _my _Marik?" Bakura snickered without opening his eyes. _Damn him_.

**End!~ Whatcha think? Let me know!**


End file.
